Adventures of Julie Hathaway: Festival of Horrors (and Fun)
by TGRickel
Summary: It's Halloween and Julie is planning to participate in Springdale's annual Halloween festival, which is, in fact, her first time to join in one. What does the event has in store for her?


**Yo-Kai Watch: The Adventures of Julie Hathaway**

 **Festival of Horrors (and Fun)**

* * *

Autumn has finally settled in the city of Springdale. The air is crisp and cool. Leaves have changed to beautiful shades of yellow, red, and orange and drop from the trees. Birds are seen flying over the Springdale sky to warmer places. And people are doing a lot of fall-related activities like, raking the fallen leaves, harvesting apples, and wearing warm clothing. Even though the season started last month, today is one of the most enjoyable days. That's right, it's October 31, which means Halloween is here.

At Springdale Elementary, all the students, faculty, and someone townspeople were decorating for the annual Halloween festival, which is pretty much common in Japan. Julie, along with her three Yo-Kai buddies, Finkell who is her trusty Yo-Kai fairy maid, Dollface, and Racinyan were passing down the hallway and observing the preparations. They saw many some people putting up decorations and lights in the shapes of skulls, bats, spiders, ghosts, and pumpkins. Some were carving scary-cute faces on pumpkins.

"Ooh, what's going on here?" Julie wondered curiously.

"Your school is preparing for this year's Halloween festival, Lady Julie!" Finkell stated in excitement. "I've read it from a poster I saw at your school. Today is October 31, and the festival starts tonight."

Julie remembered said occasion, "Of course. It was announced on the bulletin board last week."

"I remember Halloween back when I was a living cat. Emma and I went to every house next to ours to go trick-or-treat and get candy. She also gave me some of hers, too," Racinyan reminisced the time she celebrated Halloween with her former owner, Emma.

"I love watching children going about wearing scary-cute costumes as they brave dark night of the event," Dollface added.

"Hey, Julie," Julie turned around to notice her freiends: Nate, Bear, Eddie, and Katie. Whisper and Jibanyan are also with Nate.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Julie replied.

"You came here to see the decorations for tonight's festival?" Nate asked.

"Yeah," Julie replied.

"This year's Halloween festival is gonna be held here at our school, so we decided to volunteer and help in decorating and preparing," Eddie explained.

"Hey, since you're here, why not join us and help?" Katie suggested to Julie.

"Me?" Julie asked before she finally made her answer. "Okay, I'm in."

"Great," Katie replied.

For what seemed like hours, Julie helped her classmates in the preparations, like hanging up the lights and streamers and carving faces on pumpkins. They even told scary stories while doing them.

"Man, that took a lot of effort," Nate said while panting heavily.

"Good thing is, the festival is now ready for tonight. And it's all thanks to everybody's cooperation," Katie said.

"And hey, since this year's festival will be all about horror movie characters, what are you guys gonna wear for tonight?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I'm going as Jason Voorhees this year," Bear replied.

"That's cool, Bear. For me, I'll be Dr. Herbert West from Re-Animator," Eddie said.

"Cool! This year, I'm gonna be Freddy Krueger," Nate stated.

"Good choice, Nate," Katie said. "For me, I'll be dressing as Mary Shaw. What about you, Julie? What costume are you gonna wear?"

"Well, for me, I'll be wearing my Carrie White costume," Julie answered.

Later, the five kids came to an intersection with a crosswalk and decided to separate and go to their respective houses. Julie headed straight back to her house to prepare the needed clothes and make the fake blood. She then turned to her three Yo-Kai pals.

"Okay, guys. I'll handle in making the fake blood. I just need a simple white party dress, 2" heels, and a headband. You get that?" Julie said.

"Yes," Finkell, Dollface, and Racinyan replied simultaneously.

As the three Yo-Kai find the needed clothing Julie needs, Julie is in the kitchen preparing the fake blood (which is made up of sugar, cocoa powder, water, and red food coloring).

Once the fake blood is done and the dress, heels, and headbands are set, Julie wears the clothing her Yo-Kai friends prepared for her.

"There," Julie said.

"But what are you gonna do with that?" Finkell asked, pointing at the bucket of the fake blood Julie made.

"This," Julie said before dumping the fake blood all over herself to look exactly like Carrie White. Good thing she was in the bathtub when she drenched herself. She then wiped off the fake blood dripping from her dress and hair.

"Wow! Now you look exactly like Carrie," Racinyan said.

After Julie went out of the bathroom, she noticed the clock as it read 6:45 pm.

"It's almost 7:00. Come on, guys," Julie said as she and her Yo-Kai friends headed out the door, where Mr. Hathaway is waiting for Julie. Mr. Hathaway is dressed as a zombie since all his fellow workers are hosting their own Halloween party at their workplace. Father and daughter walked to Springdale Elementary and finally arrived at their destination.

"Have fun at your school's festival," Mr. Hathaway said.

"I will. And enjoy your party, dad," Julie replied before she entered the school.

Once inside, she noticed a lot of food stands in the hallway and a lot people dressed as horror movie characters like Chucky/Charles Lee Ray, Sadako Yamamura/Samara Morgan, Brahms Heelshire, Annabelle, etc.

"Hey, Julie," Julie turned around and noticed Nate, Katie, Eddie, and Bear dressed up as the characters they mentioned this afternoon.

"Happy Halloween, guys. Great costumes," Julie complimented.

"Thanks," Katie replied. "Yours too,"

Julie giggled before asking, "So, where do we start?"

Just the, Julie, along with her five friends, the rest of her classmates, and Mr. Johnson decided to have fun in the festival. They all told stories about the characters they were dressed as. They even enjoyed eating food they got from the food stands outside. Shortly put, they are all having the time of their lives on the last day of the 10th month of the year.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy Halloween, everybody. This is second one-shot special for my Yo-Kai Watch story. Anyway, I'm still waiting for all of you sending your own Yo-Kai in the form reviews or PM. See you guys later.**


End file.
